Amor más allá de la muerte
by Arya86
Summary: Esto pasa en el mundo de dragonlance, pero se puede leer igual, solo os perdereis algunos detalles. ¿k pasa cuando al fin tienes a la persona k deseas? ¿y cuando la pierdes?. Review!
1. Declaraciones

Disclaimer: el mundo es de dragonlance, y lo demás ya esta puesto por ahí. No me denuncieis y tal vale?  
  
  
  
1. La declaración  
  
Han pasado años, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior...  
  
Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese momento... Lo había imaginado en multitud de ocasiones, con todas las variantes posibles, en decorados distintos y con palabras diferentes, pero siempre queriendo decir lo mismo...  
  
De la posada surgían las risas y gritos de nuestros bulliciosos amigos, y cuando se abría la puerta la dorada luz bañaba por unos instantes el tronco del vallenwood, allá en lo alto. Las hojas susurraban dulcemente movidas por la cálida brisa de esa noche de verano. La luz de Solinari, casi llena, se reflejaba en tus ojos, y Lunitari, una media luna en el cielo, derramaba una suave luz cálida, casi imperceptible.  
  
Yo estaba intentando adivinar el motivo por el que me habías llevado allá fuera, saliendo disimuladamente de la posada... o en el fondo me lo esperaba y tenía miedo de admitirlo.  
  
Me llevaste de la mano unos metros más lejos, hasta el pie de uno de los inmenso árboles. Sin soltarme, me miraste a los ojos... recuerdo tu semblante, el flequillo negro que te caía siempre delante de la cara, tapando a medias tus ojos verdes... aquellos ojos...  
  
Susurraste mi nombre: Dryane..., tu voz no temblaba, estabas tan seguro de ti mismo... En cambio yo notaba el corazón golpeándome el pecho y las sienes, y tuve que entreabrir los labios para poder coger aire. Deseaba oírte pronunciar esas palabras, pero tenía miedo... tanto miedo...  
  
Al final te decidiste... Quizás tu también tenías miedo, quien sabe... Pronunciaste tan solo esas dos palabras, las ansiadas palabras, con tu voz sedosa y grave que tanto me gustaba, una voz acariciadora...  
  
- Te quiero.  
  
Solo eso. Aguardaste la respuesta, impaciente pero temeroso a la vez. Aunque seguía teniendo miedo, te correspondí...  
  
- Yo también, Lork.  
  
Juntamos las cabezas hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, hasta fundirnos en un solo ser, después de haber estado esperando tanto tiempo, sin atrevernos ninguno de los dos a dar el primer paso, ahora al fin estábamos juntos...  
  
Me recosté contra tu fuerte pecho mientras tus manos acariciaban mi cabello, sintiendo tu calor, tus fuertes brazos... Permanecimos juntos allá abajo durante un rato, disfrutando de la calma de la noche, de la proximidad del otro, de aquel primer momento juntos oficialmente.  
  
Después regresamos a la posada, donde nos aguardaban las bromas y las chanzas de nuestros amigos, y las preguntas indiscretas del kender de la mesa de al lado. 


	2. La batalla y la muerte

Hoy me he despertado con una sensación extraña. No me suele pasar, pero no le he dado importancia. Estoy nerviosa por la batalla. Y se que él también.  
  
Cuando me he despertado acababa de amanacer, y su sitio al lado mía ya estaba vacío y frío. He salido a buscarle y lo he encontrado aquí, en esta pequeña elevación, observando las tiendas de nuestros compañeros y el terreno donde lucharemos.  
  
Tenemos que acabar con una banda de goblins rebeldes. Hemos sido contratados por el señor de las tierras circundantes, que están siendo atacadas y saqueadas por estas bestias.  
  
Le pongo una mano en el hombro y volvemos a la tienda. Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos equipamos para la lucha. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros se reúnen con nosotros.  
  
Las órdenes son claras, todo parece fácil. Nos situamos cerca de la aldea que usamos como señuelo, ya que sabemos que va a ser atacada en breve. Los goblins salen sin miedo de la espesura, sin precauciones. A una orden, atacamos.  
  
No nos ven hasta que no estamos encima. Entonces lanzan chillidos de aviso a sus compañeros del bosque y se disponen a intentar salvar su miserable vida.  
  
Oponen más resistencia de la esperada. Y del bosque empiezan a salir más y más. También hay grupos de hobgoblins. De golpe, nos damos cuenta que no solo nos superan, si no que nos doblan en número, e incluso más.  
  
Luchamos espalda con espalda, Lork y yo. Estamos a costumbrados a luchar juntos. Pronto nos han rodeado, aunque los cadáveres pestilentes se amontonan a nuestro alrededor.  
  
Arremeto contra un goblin a mi izquierda, y con el mismo movimiento al sacar la espada decapito a otro que me atacaba de frente y hiero a unoa mi derecha. Hago una finta para esquivar al goblin heridoy lo apuñalo. Antes de haber sacado el arma, veo un enorme hobgoblin casi encima mío, y yo estoy desarmada.  
  
En aquel momento miro a la muerte a la cara. Entonces, un violento empujón me saca de la trayectoria del arma del enemigo, y Lork, que acaba de salvarme la vida, recibe el impacto en su brazo izquierdo a la vez que acaba con el hobgoblin.  
  
De su brazo empieza a manar sangre. Grito su nombre, pero otra bestia se interpone entre nosotros y no puedo perder tiempo. Luchamos por separado durante un rato. Yo he recibido bastantes cortes y heridas superficiales, pero ¿cómo estará Lork?  
  
En aquel momento, lo veo. Sosteniéndose en pie a duras penas, con el brazo izquierdo inutilizado, una gran multitud de heridas y cortes leves como yo y un horrible y profundo tajo en el pecho.  
  
Lo veo tambalearse y caer de rodillas alzando torpemente la espada ante su adversario. La furia y la desesperación me invaden. Con un grito terrible, para desahogar el dolor de mi pecho, corro hasta él y atravieso a la criatura de parte a parte. Sin preocuparme de mi seguridad, con un velo rojo de rabia en mis ojos, lucho, matando a los goblins y demas bestias, apuñalando, rajando, vengando a mi amado aunque quizás no esté muerto, dando rienda suelta a mi dolor.  
  
Cuando acabo, me acerco a Lork, inmóvil en el suelo. Me doy cuenta a medias de que los demás nos observan respetuosamentea distancia: la lucha ha acabado.  
  
Aún está vivo, respira dolorosamente, escupiendo sangre, entre estertores... Logra abrir los ojos, y me mira... Aquellos ojos verdes, el pelo negro teñido de sangre, su rostro valiente, ahora tan pálido... el dolor... oh dioses, el dolor me recorre el cuerpo, me oprime el pecho, me nubla los sentidos... Tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo de amarle, por que sabía que podía acabar así... miedo de sufrir, de salir lastimada...  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo, logra hablar: -Sigue adelante... lucha, no te rindas hasta que no puedas más, y recuerda lo que pasamos juntos, no lo que pudimos haber pasado...  
  
Después me mira suplicante... Está sufriendo, y lo entiendo... Extraigo su daga, la que me regalo, y la alzo con las dos manos sobre él... Lork sonríe, y cierra los ojos esperando el descanso.  
  
La descargo con fuerza y con amor a la vez, si eso es posible. Apoyo la mejilla en su pecho ensangrentado y mezclo mis lágrimas con su sangre, dando rienda suelta a mi furia y dolor, maldiciendo en silencio a dioses y hombres, y a mi misma. Lork...  
  
Intentare seguir adelante, pero no se por cuanto tiempo...  
  
  
  
Ahora que soy yo que me he quedado sola  
  
que no eres mi palabra ya no eres más mi sombra  
  
Ahora que lo veo es cuando más te extraño  
  
que no puedo olvidarte y que todo ha sido en vano  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A ver... la canción es de Malú, "Sin ti todo anda mal". ¿Por qué será que siempre que puedo evito el diálogo? Seguramente por lo mal que me sale... se seguirá intentando! Venga que ya solo queda un capítulo, dejad de bostezar y leedlo xD 


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

Pasamos tantos años felices... lo compartimos todo, eramos más que amantes, eramos amigos, compañeros en la batalla, cada uno formaba parte del otro... yo temía que eso fuera una debilidad, volverme dependiente, pero me enseñó a ser más fuerte, no perdí parte de mi fortaleza sino que la aumenté a tu lado. Y ahora...  
  
Han sido demasiados años de soledad, demasiados años de risas fingidas y lágrimas reales, de cortos instantes felices y largos momentos oscuros, de vivir siempre ocultando la tristeza tras una fachada de orgullo y frialdad, sin demostrar nada...  
  
Pero aquí y ahora no tengo nada que ocultar. Leo la frase inscrita en la losa.  
  
Te recordaremos siempre, Lork.  
  
Nunca pensé que una frase puediera contener tanta verdad. No he podido pasear bajo los vallenwoods iluminados por la luz de las lunas sin pensar en ti, sin recordar ese día... Cada vez que lucho siento que me falta tu presencia, apoyándome, cubriendo siempre mi lado desprotegido, a la vez que yo me giro para cubrirte y descubro que no estás, que me he quedado sola...  
  
Las lágrimas me empañan la visión, y caigo de rodillas... No puedo soportar más esta soledad, esta vida vacía, sin sentido... Para eso he venido aquí, para reunirme contigo, para acabar con este mundo de tristezas sin alegría... He intentado seguir adelante, pensaba que era fuerte, que podría, pero ha sido imposible.  
  
Extraigo de su funda una daga... la daga que me regalaste aquel día, la daga que termino con tu sufrimiento. La sujeto con las dos manos, apuntando hacia mi, noto el frío del acero en mi piel, la punta afilada... Alzo mi rostro bañado en lágrimas al cielo, miro al sol por última vez y hundo el arma en mi cuerpo... noto como atraviesa carne y músculos sin problema, el dolor punzante me recorre todo el cuerpo... la vista se me tiñe de rojo, y después una oscurdiad absoluta... lo último que me parece oír, es tu voz, llamándome, suave, dándome la bienvenida... Dryane...  
  
Alma a quien todo un dios prisión ha sido,  
  
Venas que humor a tanto fuego han dado,  
  
Médulas que han gloriosamente ardido,  
  
  
  
Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado,  
  
Serán cenizas, mas tendrá sentido;  
  
Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.  
  
  
  
********************** Hola! Vaya cursilada no? No problem , leyendo la sádica se cura todo... (autopublicidad) La poesía es un trozo de "Amor más allá de la muerte" (de ahí viene el título también), de Francisco de Quevedo. Enga si quereis decir algo, como pedirme por favor que deje de escribir cosas raras o algo así (o que deje de escribir definitivamente :P), Review. 


End file.
